


Flick of the Wrist

by Pipezinha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And despise poachers, Celestial Burocracy, Crowley loves animals too, Crowley loves rough, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Minimal Gore Description, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sensual Angel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Crowley não consegue ficar indiferente à destruição da natureza e aos caçadores ilegais. Mas se mete numa encrenca enorme. Ainda bem que Aziraphale está sempre atento.





	Flick of the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fic de Good Omens/Belas Maldições. Eu li o livro e vi a série, mas como eu não me conformo com esse estereótipo de todo baixinho e gordinho é inofensivo - desculpa ai, Neil - o MEU anjo vai me refletir. E até dominar a relação.   
Flick of the Wrist é uma música do Queen do álbum Sheer Heart Attack de 1974.   
Good Omens não é propriedade minha, só vou utilizar seus personagens para nossa diversão.

**FLICK OF THE WRIST **

Cinco anos após o Apocalipse-que-não-aconteceu-de-fato, Crowley e Aziraphale tinham se comprometido num relacionamento estável. Seres preternaturais não se casam como os mortais, mas não há nada de mal em usar tatuagens combinando, certo?

Deus tinha lhes concedido a graça da dispensa de seus trabalhos como presente de casamento, mas secretamente tanto Azira quanto Crowley achavam que era mais para irritar os Arcanjos, já que Deus gosta de uma travessura aqui e ali. Mesmo assim, tanto anjo quanto demônio aprontavam um feitozinho quando se julgavam sozinhos. Só para não perderem a prática, sabem?

Convivendo com Anátema e Eles, Crowley e Aziraphale perceberam uma preocupação ecológica que antes não havia. Azira notou que afetava muito ao seu demônio apaixonado por plantas e seres marinhos saber que as florestas estavam encolhendo e as baleias apareciam mortas na praia às centenas, como se suicidassem.

-Eu poderia simplesmente mandar todos os baleeiros para o inferno.

-Nem todos são maus, apenas ignorantes.

-Você só está defendendo o seu sushi, anjo.

-Oh não, querido. Ainda mais porque não se faz sushi de baleia. A receita com carne de baleia é outra. - Aziraphale bateu com o leque que estava se abanando no braço de Crowley.

Eles riram, mas o anjo franziu a testa.

-Não podemos interferir em grande escala, ainda mais que fomos dispensados, mas eu conheço você e não vai ficar parado, certo, amor?

-Não, meu anjo. Vou pensar em algo e te aviso. - Anthony pegou a mão do esposo celestial e beijou os dedos. Mudaram de assunto.

Nem precisou de aviso. “Misteriosamente” pequenas sabotagens e acidentes começaram a acontecer com madeireiros clandestinos, pescadores inescrupulosos, caçadores vaidosos. Aziraphale só recomendava cuidado, tanto quanto aos inocentes que poderiam ser atingidos quanto ao próprio Crowley, que poderia desincorporar num ato mais impetuoso. Aí sim os portões do inferno se abririam, literalmente.

Mas Aziraphale via seu amado cada vez mais desassossegado e resolveu agir a respeito.

-Querido, vou precisar viajar por uns dias. Achei um manuscrito imperdível!! - o anjo fechou os punhos e deu uma dançadinha. Crowley sorriu diante da animação – Consegue ficar longe da encrenca até eu voltar?

-Acho que sim, meu anjo.

-Mesmo que ela venha fazer cócegas no seu nariz?

-Mesmo que a dona encrenca dance a hula na minha frente.

Não se pode pedir a um demônio para “jurar por Deus” então Aziraphale rezou para que isso se concretizasse sem ajuda externa mesmo. E saiu.

Crowley ligou a TV. Começou a zapear os canais enquanto pensava em um filme para assistir, mas as notícias de caçadores tocaiados em reservas tanto lhe chamaram a atenção quanto começaram a fazer seu sangue ferver.

“Uma olhadinha só e um pequeno acidente com esses caçadores. Coisa mínima, rápida e o anjo nem precisa saber”.

O demônio foi até o balcão, estendeu as asas e subiu, curtindo o vento soprando e o sol forte. Se concentrou em encontrar dor & sofrimento e o radar interno o levou bem a uma clareira ensanguentada, onde animais agonizavam, alguns ainda vivos, sofrendo os cortes em suas partes mais valorizadas. Crowley sentiu um ódio infernal diante de tanto desperdício de sangue e vida, mas ao tentar estalar os dedos para invocar um milagre, não sentiu nenhum poder. Foi aí que ele olhou para o chão ao redor. Ele tinha descido bem no centro de um selo. Verificando bem os pontos da clareira, haviam papéis escritos em chinês pendurados nas árvores.

-E assim o pobre diabo impetuoso caiu em uma armadilha. - ele rolou os olhos. Azira vai me matar quando descobrir. E nem quis continuar o pensamento “SE ele descobrir”.

Os caçadores haviam pago para alguns exorcistas orientais capturarem um demônio para “terem proteção e sorte” em seus empreendimentos, já que estavam perdendo dinheiro nas sabotagens. Era irônico que justamente haviam pego o próprio sabotador.

-Agora que o capturamos, ser das profundezas, ordenamos que nos obedeça!!

Crowley rosnou baixinho.

-Aye, odeio essa conversa clichê de filme de terror de quinta categoria. Ou o quê? Como vão me obrigar?

O onmyoji responsável se apresentou:

-Demonio! Se você não nos obedecer, prenderemos você num pote onde encontrará dor e sofrimento.

Crowley teve vontade de rir. Como serpente, o pote não seria de todo desconfortável e ele poderia dormir uns séculos. Mas isso entristeceria seu anjo, que não saberia do seu paradeiro além de facilitar para os caçadores agirem sem sua intervenção. Mas o exorcista abriu um sorriso medonho:

-Dentro do pote tem água sagrada. Aqui, deixe-me lhe dar uma amostra. - e mergulhando a ponta de uma lança no pote, enfiou a lâmina no braço de Anthony.

O demonio uivou de dor. Não era água benta ocidental mas doía, cacete!

Enquanto isso, Aziraphale estava no escritório celeste, assinando um Pedido de Proteção Celestial.

-Lembre-se, Principado, que isso não vai resolver todos os problemas ecológicos do planeta.

-Sim, Serafim, eu entendo. Mas chegamos no nível que qualquer ajuda é ajuda. E… -Aziraphale segurou o braço, incomodado. Franziu a testa.

-O que foi, Aziraphale?

-Senti uma queimadura fantasma, ou seja, estou sofrendo a dor do meu estimado esposo. Oh, céus, eu pedi a ele que não se metesse em encrenca…

-Ele é um demônio, como evitar a encrenca se ele mesmo a cria? - riu o Serafim. - Mas vocês sentem a dor um do outro?

-Anos de convivência, meu caro. A essência de um se confunde com o do outro. Oh! OH! Parece que eu vou precisar de uma outra coisa com urgência.

Crowley começou a suar frio. A queimadura não estava deixando ele pensar com clareza e a urgência da situação exigia uma resposta rápida. Ele era um demônio e demônios não rezam, mas uma certa intervenção divina agora bem que viria a calhar.

Para se inspirar – e não ter que olhar para os caçadores e seus exorcistas idiotas – Crowley ergueu a cabeça. Viu um ponto brilhante vindo em uma velocidade terminal em direção a eles. Reconhecendo o que era, sorriu.

Os humanos estranharam e olharam para cima, mas não viram nada. Antes que perguntassem, um homem baixo e gordinho saiu do meio das árvores tirando a poeira das mangas de seu sobretudo.

-Olá, boa tarde. Faz calor aqui, não? - os onmyoji ergueram seus selos de proteção, os caçadores apontaram seus rifles – Eu venho em paz e em paz gostaria que vocês fossem embora, por favor.

-Quem é você? Ou melhor, não importa. Quem tem que sumir é você, que está atrapalhando nossa caça. Capturamos um demônio aqui e vamos usá-lo. Não precisamos de testemunhas. MORRA!!

-Céus, quanta violência. Ela é absolutamente desnecessária, assim como a sua falta de educação. - Azira estalou os dedos e os rifles desapareceram. Gritos de surpresa e raiva. Os exorcistas mergulharam suas lanças na água sagrada e tentaram furá-lo, mas ele desviou das lâminas, apenas uma furou seu sobretudo.

-Tsc, tsc, como sou desajeitado. Bem, agora que ficou provado que vocês não são páreo para mim, poderiam por favor partir? Eu só vim resgatar minha cara metade e também iremos embora.

-Se você não nos obedecer, demônio branco, causaremos danos ao seu parceiro. - Um onmyoji se sentiu muito esperto e valente. - Mas a lança nem chegou perto do alvo. Azira só entrefechou os olhos diante da queimadura feia no braço de Crowley. Suspirou. Estalou os dedos novamente e as lanças foram trituradas. Mas os selos não sumiram.

-Magia branca oriental, anjo. Você sabe como é esse tipo de exorcismo.

-Somos os onmyoji mais poderosos da Ásia, demônio branco, vamos mandar você de volta ao inferno de onde saiu.

Aziraphale bateu o pé no chão, impaciente. E Anthony, conhecendo bem o amado, procurou um lugar no círculo sagrado o mais longe possível. Cobriu a cabeça com os braços, enquanto a voz do anjo era ouvida.

-Eu escolhi um avatar bem amigável, porque era mais confortável, um tipo comum, capaz de se misturar à multidão. Mas oh por favor, não me subestimem. Eu sou o Principado Aziraphale, Primeiro Guardião do Jardim do Éden - ele ergueu-se no ar, liberando as asas e o poder contido. Estendeu a palma da mão direita e a espada flamejante saiu dela. Os dedos se fecharam em volta da empunhadura. Os mil olhos focaram nos alvos.

Mesmo um exorcista oriental reconhece um anjo ocidental, ainda mais uma ameaça como aquela. Alguns caçadores se ajoelharam, alguns exorcistas também, mas o chefe dos onmyoji o enfrentou:

-Se você for mesmo um anjo do Deus cristão, então não nos poderá fazer mal. Até onde eu sei, anjos não podem tirar a vida de ninguém.

-Sinto muito pela sua ignorância, meu caro – a voz do anjo reverberou pela clareira – Anjos da primeira hierarquia não podem mesmo. Mas dentro do exército celeste, existem os Exterminadores.

-Azrael – a voz de um caçador balbuciou (¹)

-Já ouvi falar dele, mas não sou eu. Com o Mandado Celestial certo, qualquer um pode cumprir a Justiça Divina. A sua prepotência e arrogância lhe subiu à cabeça, exorcista. Vá conversar com seu criador e aprenda um pouco sobre humildade e sabedoria. - E enfiou a espada flamejante no onmyoji.

Ele nem tinha puxado a lâmina de volta e não havia mais ninguém na clareira.

Aziraphale sorriu e antes de se recolher, soprou os símbolos do círculo no chão. Crowley suspirou.

-Por mais que sua forma angelical e poderosa me dê tesão, anjo, volte ao normal antes que eu vire poeira cósmica, por favor.

-Tara pelo poder, querido?

-Eu sou tesudo por todas suas facetas, meu lindo. Você foi buscar um Mandado Celestial?

-Não, eu fui buscar um Pedido de Proteção, mas como a coisa aqui começou a sair do limite do aceitável, entrei com um Mandado Celestial e pedi autorização para exercer a Justiça de Deus. Não é porque Ela respeita as próprias regras do livre arbítrio que tem que virar uma orgia desbragada. Vamos pra casa, amado? A adrenalina ainda está correndo em minhas veias…

-Odeio justo eu ser o corta clima, mas…

-Vão ser curados e viverão seus dias em paz, não só pela Justiça Divina, mas pelo seu amor, meu querido Crowley. - Aziraphale fechou os olhos e os animais se levantaram, inteiros novamente. - Agora vamos?

Os amantes alados voaram de volta à Inglaterra praticamente dançando no ar. Mas Aziraphale não fez o caminho para o chalé, virando em direção a Londres, para o apartamento. Crowley entendeu o sutil recado: horas de sexo, sem interrupção.

Vencida a inibição inicial e a impressão de um corpo amorfo sem graça – maldito Gabriel e suas tiradas idiotas – Azira se revelou um aprendiz bem curioso e interessado em relação às formas de intercurso sexual.

Como não tinham que seguir impreterivelmente às normas estabelecidas pelos homens, eles experimentaram de tudo. Várias posições, taras, trocar de gênero e fazer sexo hetero, com brinquedos, roleplaying...

Mas Crowley tinha uma fraqueza, algo que fazia seus joelhos bambearem e sua boca ficar seca: Aziraphale mandão. Não era sempre, mas quando o anjo exercia o comando, a serpente sibilava de gosto. Como agora, que mal pousaram na varanda, o demonio começou a se despir, caminhando para a cama, mal vendo onde as roupas caiam ou eram jogadas. O outro amante nem se preocupou em chamar sua atenção para a bagunça, colaborando com ela.

Anthony deslizou sobre a cama king size, ondulando pernas, bunda e ombros em direção ao travesseiro. Azira veio se esfregando por cima dele, beijando e lambendo cada centímetro daquele corpo esguio. Mordeu o pescoço do amante, o que fez gemer profundamente e procurar mais atrito com o outro.

-Não quer brincar antes?

-Hoje não. Eu fecho os olhos e vejo você com a espada na mão tocando o terror no coração dos homens. Eu ainda sinto a sua voz ressoando nos meus ossos! OH, ZIRA, mete em mim AGORA!!

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, amor meu. - erguendo os quadris do demonio, penetrou de uma vez, até suas coxas se encontrarem com as dele.

Crowley enterrou as unhas no colchão e esperou. Aziraphale saiu um pouco e meteu de novo, agora batendo na próstata do invólucro humano do amante. O outro gritou de prazer e incentivou-o a fazer de novo.

O anjo se concentrou num ritmo pesado, segurando Anthony pelos quadris e batendo-o com força em suas próprias coxas, ouvindo o outro urrar de gozo e alegria. Até que num movimento rápido, saiu, virou Crowley no ar, sentou-o de frente em seu pênis e beijou-o, enfiando a língua em sua boca. A serpente, não menos ágil, enlaçou seu pescoço com uma das mãos enquanto a outra enroscava nos cachos loiros. Simulando o sexo com as línguas enquanto mantinham o ritmo embaixo, alcançaram um orgasmo feroz. Crowley gemeu, exausto.

-Quem reclama do fogo da geena nunca rodou no espeto de um anjo fogoso.

-Querido, você fala das tiradas do Gabriel, mas você mesmo é horrível em algumas. Deus me ajude com vocês...

Um olho amarelo se abriu e uma sobrancelha irônica se levantou.

-Amado, descansa. Hoje foi um dia de fortes emoções. -Azira bocejou – Acho que até eu vou tirar um cochilo. - Abraçou o esposo preternatural, que se enroscou no amado.

E adormeceram, sonhando com um mundo melhor.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Mal feito, feito. Por ser o primeiro, naaahh, ainda pode melhorar.   
(¹) Azrael é o anjo exterminador dos muçulmanos. Mas na Bíblia cristã, há anjos vingadores. Segundo o livro do Êxodo, um anjo passou, levando consigo as almas de todos os primogênitos que não estavam com as casas assinaladas com o sangue do cordeiro. E outros exemplos. 31/07/2019.


End file.
